Welcome to the House of Death
by Joey.Lee2442
Summary: When the Shaun famiy arrives at Death Falls to stay there, everyone had a bad feeling about this area except the parents. The whole place seemed too spooky and had an evil aura spreading around. They reached their house and it's no better. Ghastly trees, creepy vines and unceasing darkness crawl all over the house and neighbourhood.
1. Welcome to the House of Death

Wassup, everyone. I've decided I'm gonna start writing fanfictions to try it out. :)

Anyway, my 1st go is gonna be Goosebumps, the 1st book 'Welcome to Dead House'. I don't know how I'm going to go or do/how well I'll do it. But we'll see.

I've been a huge fan of Goosebumps when I was younger. I've started reading the books and watching the shows again recently. Although I still like them, but nowadays some of the plot or especially the ending is not really my style. No offense to RL Stine, author of Goosebumps.

Therefore, I've decided to write my own way/style of RL Stine's Goosebumps. Hope he/other Goosebump fans would'nt mind or be offended by it. (I'm not pro or perfect, ppl :P)

Anyway, don't want to drag anymore. Gonna start on nxt chapter. :)

*Joel (AngelicMetalWolfX777)


	2. Chapter 1-1st Trip

Hey everyone. JoelLee0 here. Here is the first chappie :)  
Some parts might/could be similar to the original story, I'm not sure but I'll try to write it in my own style.

-

A car approaches the deadly Death Falls, a town surrounded by darkness and seems to omit a foul, evil aura around the area. Inside the vehicle are the Shaun family with their pet dog and cat and their real estate agent, Cameron Daves, going to examine their new home. The Shaun family consists of Pete and Betty Shaun (Mr and Mrs Shaun), Adam Shaun and Rosaline Shaun (Mr and Mrs Shaun's children) and Boney and Kat (their pet dog and cat). Adam, Rosaline, Boney and Kat feels very uncomfortable being in Death Falls and has a really bad feeling about it. Despite now being the summer season and furthermore in the afternoon, the whole place is covered in darkness with just few dim lamp posts to look around. There is also huge and ghastly dead trees around the whole town and creepy vines binded around the houses. The whole trip was quite silent as Mr Daves barely made any conversation. So the Shaun family just viewed the environment of Death Falls as they are now going to stay here.

Eventually they reached their house and it is not any better than the houses they have seen. In fact, it looks more spooky and vile than the others. The children and pets were spooked out by the house's sight and had goosebumps or shivered in fear while the adults were fine with the appearance of the house.

"Wow. It seems we need to clean up our house especially all those vines growing on our home, to make it more lively" Betty exclaimed.

"Uhm... Ehh... Thr.. There is no point in doing so, Mrs Shaun. So... So sorry for not telling you earlier but it is part of Death Falls culture." He stuttered nervously.

"Oh, ok then. No problem, we will just leave it then. Don't want to ruin the culture and upset the residents here especially since we have just moved in." Pete said with a slight bit of relief as if they needed to clean up, he will be doing most of the work which he did not want to do.

Mr Daves just nodded and the children have this feeling that he is hiding something from them and didn't like this at all by one bit.

The children glimpsed back at their new house and noticed that the front door appeared really diabolic and the windows look like fierce and nasty looking eyes glaring at them. They shivered back a few steps in fear and their backs made contact with something rough and so cold to the touch, they felt like a ghost had just touched them. They jumped forward petrified and just realised they had just ended onto the trunk of this gigantic but one the blackest trees they have ever seen and a dark aura seemed to spread all around.

While Adam was examining the tree, Rosaline saw on the tip of her eye a shadow at the doorway. She turned to look at the doorway and she sees a young girl younger than her standing there. She felt really frightened and quickly walks back to Adam. It was not the sudden appearance of the girl there that scared Rosaline but the girl's appearance. The young girl was wearing ragged clothes covered in blood and her hair was all messed up and in all directions. The scariest part was Rosaline saw worms and maggots crawling around the girl's face and that girl had a shocking pale white face. Rosaline looked back to see the girl still there but now with this creepy smile and she opened her mouth to reveal sharp fangs in her mouth. Rosaline screamed and quickly ran to Adam. Adam heard her scream and turned around.

"What's the matter, Rosaline? You nearly gave me a heart attack with your scream." Adam said in a panic tone.

"Look at the doorway, there is this demonic girl there and there is insects crawling on her face and she's got fangs as teeth." Rosaline said in a fast paced and timid voice.

He glanced at the doorway but only saw darkness there. "I don't see anything there, sis." He answered.  
She turned around and indeed that girl was gone. 

Dun... Dun... Dduunnn... Oo, scary. Hahha.  
Anyway, hope y'all guys are liking it, I'm not the best writer yo. Anyway, sorry if this chapter is kinda boring, will be more exciting later.

What will happen to the Shaun family, will Rosaline meet that girl again or maybe all of them will...  
Are all the residents of Death Falls somewhat like that?

=====================================================  
All of you who reads this, please vote and send some positive comments. Can also do some recommendations or similar info that you request... I will look through and see whether it will work. :D

Anyway, I'm planning to shorten Rosaline to Rose, maybe and use more of Mr & Mrs Shaun rather than Pete and Betty.  
Tell me whether you guys don't mind or say something if you don't want or like it.  
If there be no comments, I'll just take that as you don't mind. 

*Added info-I want & hope to reach up to at least 5 reads and maybe few comments, if not there really is no point for me to continue. So please read and comment. Thanks. Sorry if I sound harsh/too forceful but I also need people to read/comment/vote or whatever.

Anyway, Joel (AngelicMetalWolfX777) out.


	3. Chapter 2-Adam's Issue

Yo, I saw the 1st part-Greetings from ... has 5 reads. Yeah, tat means new chappie... Woowoo... Whoop Yeah. Hahah... sorry, I'm a bit hyper today mainly cause of how awesome you guys are fr checking my story. I worried ppl wud nt check & thn I b emo... :( and cut myself wif Chiken bone ;(  
Hahha... joking. Anyway, here is the new story, hope it will b good, my mind actually now blank :O

Anyway, if u guys nt happy, I'm sry *Puppy eyes*. I'm nt purrfect or pro so 'fekrfefigbbf fv regr5rt534rgt gyh6nhytr Slurp kaboozakokrferufurfgyhp'. Nw let my ChiKen tentacles comfort u... Feel better...?! So u nw love me and wan more of ma chlKeN, no prob. bt u nid share tis wif ur buddz and pls comment or vote. Well mean everything to me if u do.

Lasstly, I decided to shorten Rosaline to Rose & Pete and Betty to Mr & Mrs Shaun. Hope u guys dn't mind.  
Oso sry fr long intro & spaz randomness up thr. I m nw quite sober so hopefully I write story properly. :)

*AngelicMetalWolfX777* out & gonna drift to space to chat wif aliens to write story better :3

The Shaun family has settled into their new house at Death Falls with ease including Rose. She has now calmed her nerves down and managed to embrace the creepy surroundings around her. She has now forgotten about that creepy girl and tried to make her new house as comfortable and cosy as possible for her.

Apparently, Adam has been quite quiet recently since they moved to this new place. She has a negative feeling deep within her but decides to push it aside and that maybe he is busy or deep in thought about something.

However, on this particular day she could not stand it anymore and decides to confront Adam about his sudden silent behaviour towards not just her but to their parents. They just ignored it as a sign of him maturing and him keeping things to himself but Rose knew this wasn't the case. On one certain night where it was a full moon with somehow a certain splash of red within, (in case you're wondering how this looks like, it's kinda like the Japan flag but the red dot looking more like a splat of blood than a red dot/circle) [hope didn't offend anyone & nt tryin to b racist. I'm nt racist, ppl...! :D] she took her courage to go and have a conversation with Adam about this problem. She knocked on his bedroom door and waited. There was no response so she knocked again. After waiting for several minutes, she got impatient and just opened his door. She gaped in surprise when she saw Adam was not in his room. She had last seen Adam went to his room which was very recent like about 10 minutes ago. She then saw the window open wide and facepalmed herself thinking what an idiot Adam is to go out at this time especially by himself. However, she smirked as she realised if their parents found out, he will be so busted. She thought things through and eventually decide to try follow Adam to discover where he went which could also lead to his strange attitude recently. She decides to be a proper lady and go out through the front door. She is not afraid of her parent's reaction as they are both asleep and heavy sleepers too. But still she silently walked out of the front door and decides to look around for her brother.

Eventually, she saw a shape that resembles her brother and a couple other people that looked to be around their age group (13-17= Adam-13 & Rose-17). She quietly fasten her pace to see if it is her bro, and indeed it is.

"If Adam made new friends already, why keep it a secret to the rest of us?" she wondered.

Then she saw a girl approach Adam and he gave her a small peck on the cheek and she giggled. Rose had to cover her mouth from shock not because of Adam giving that girl a kiss or that girl could be Adam's girlfriend but it was 'that girl' at the doorway. However, she actually looked pretty and was normal. She didn't have her fangs or insects on her skin, though she still looked like a ghost with her pale complexion.

"You're too sweet, Adam. Anyway, I've got a gift for you which you will truly enjoy and you can give it to your sister too." she said in a chirpy, girly tone which gave Rose the creeps to imagine that girl being the one she saw at the doorway, She was the complete opposite to the one she saw at the doorway but Rose knew they were the same girl due to her appearance.

"What is this gift you speak of and will it destroy our relationship among each other if I give it to my sister, Rose too. She doesn't need it if it will ruin our love for each other. I only want you to be with me, Layla. No one else..." Adam said in a desperate, love sick voice.

Rose had to hold her chest as she tried not to vomit at the words coming out from Adam. This Layla girl is definitely some type of witch or demon, she must have possessed Adam or something like that.

"Oo, I love you too, Adam. But don't worry, you can share this with Rose too and in fact it will actually bond us together more closer than now if you do it. Anyway, enough chit-chat. Time for your gift and also your reawakening. I will make you an official Death Falls resident, you will be just like us. She then embraces him in a big hug and then transforms. Insects started crawling on her face, her teeth and nails became razor sharp and became fangs and claws respectively. This transformation caused her clothes to tear and be ragged though still wearable while her blood dripped onto the clothes where the insects crawl into her skin.  
She hugged him tighter and laughed wickedly "Nothing is gonna stop us now. You are officially mine now." She exclaims with a malicious voice.

Heheh... Mwahahaha! Hope every1 lyk the story so far. So sry fr long wwait juz thn, had some church event to go to. Though nw I'm bak frm Narnia & bak to write fr u guys tis chap. Anyway, I gt some suggestions on how to make Adam into a Death resident though I nid all u guys to comment ur fav. If u guys gt another idea, post ur idea on here.  
1) Insect transfer (Layla's insects crawl into his skin, draining his blood & transforming him into 1 of thm) [Most prefered in my opinion]  
2) Liquid transfer (I thought mayb her saliva or blood bt nt sure)  
3) Certain item (Some accessory such as pill or mayb jewellry which transform the residents)  
4) Certain person or place/area which transforms 'humans' into Death residents

Tat's all I gt fr nw.  
Anyway, will Rose stop Layla before Adam changes into 1 of the residents or ...  
Oso, will Rose and the rest of the Shaun family suffer the same fate?

Ppl, I knw u guys r readin & hopefully enjoyin the story so far bt pls comment & vote so tat I truly knw tat u guys r luvin my story, pls... Thanks :D

Whn tis reaches 10 reads, nxt chappie. Though, unfortunately I most probably wud nt b able to update as I'll b busy almos the whole of December. Will only b free around end of December. Hope u guys alright & dn't mind wif tat.

Joey/Joel (AngelicMetalWolfX777) out


End file.
